Raiden
Raiden is the eternal God of Thunder and former protector of Earthrealm. After the second defeat of Shinnok, he ascended to the status of Elder God. Being a god, he possesses many supernatural abilities, such as the ability to teleport, control lightning and fly. As a god, he is used to thinking in terms of eternity rather than normal human lifespans, and as such he has a radically different outlook on life. The Thunder Lord of the Mortal Kombat universe, wise protector of Earthrealm and mentor to Earth's warriors. He has been recently corrupted and became ruthless and merciless, disgusted with the mortals. Origin 150 million years ago, an Elder named Shinnok coveted the Earthrealm and sought to take it as his own, defying his duties as an Elder God since Elders are supposed to remain out of mortal affairs when possible out of fear from awakening the One Being. A great battled ensued where a great deal of life went extinct on Earth, but Raiden was able to defeat the Elder and cast him into the Netherealm. At some point he was appointed the protector of the Earthrealm by the Elder Gods. He took his duty seriously and aided Earth's warriors as much as possible, giving them advice and guidance since he wasn't allowed to interfere directly. Before the current Mortal Kombat tournament, Raiden became aware that Sub-Zero was hired by Quan Chi to steal a magical amulet once belonging to Shinnok. Raiden appeared before Sub-Zero and informed him of his folly and gave him the chance to redeem himself, offering him guidance and later saving him from Shinnok's grasp. When the Earth warriors defeated Shang Tsung and Goro in the 10th Mortal Kombat tournament, Shao Kahn, being a former champion, challenged Liu Kang himself. However since Shao Kahn is not allowed entry into the Earthrealm, the Earth warriors had to venture to Outworld, Shao Kahn's domain. Raiden went with them, however the Elder Gods made him give up his godhood to do so. Raiden and the Earth warriors would come to learn that Shao Kahn had tricked them and when Raiden returned to the Earthrealm he regained his power and protected many warriors from getting their souls taken by Shao Kahn, allowing them to fight back, but Raiden himself couldn't help any more since the Earthrealm was merging with Outworld. After Shao Kahn's defeat, Shinnok attacked the Heavens with his Netherealm army. This time Raiden needed the aid of Earth's warriors and together they battled against Shinnok in Edenia. Raiden was once again able to defeat Shinnok and the Elder Gods decided to make Raiden an Elder God. But as an Elder God he could no longer protect the Earthrealm, so he appointed his younger brother Fujin to watch over the Earthrealm. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/64148/1187623-raiden_super.jpgRaidenHe witnessed Shang Tsung and Quan Chi's advance to conquer the realms, but was forbidden to interfere due to being an Elder. Realizing the true threat if the two sorcerers go too far, he gave up his position as Elder to ensure the Earthrealm's survival and gathered various warriors to aid him. They found the sorcerers but one by one they were defeated. In the end only Raiden himself stood between Earthrealm and total annihaltion, defying the Elders' wishes he alone challenged Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat. Although he put up a good fight, the combined might of the two socerers was too much for him and he was defeated. But their victory was short lived when Onaga, the Dragon King, former ruler of Outworld, had arrived, and Raiden and the two sorcerers desperatly joined forces to defeat him, but he would not fall, so Raiden released his thunder essence causing a huge thunder explosion... but it was all in vain, as Onaga was litlle effected by the blast, now obtaining Quan Chi's amulet, he has what he needs to conquer the realms. However, Raiden was not truly dead and he reconstituted himself back in Earthrealm. Raiden was aware of a mortal named Shujinko whom was tricked by the Dragon King into reviving him and became enraged and disgusted with mortals, deciding to ensure Earth's protection with force. He reanimated Liu Kag's souless corpse to be his enforcer, killing anyone Raiden saw as a threat to the Earthrealm. The new darkness that enveloped Raiden would catch Shinnok's eye and he appeared to Raiden offering a partnership, agreeing to help Raiden ensure Earth's protection in exchange for Raiden not allowing Taven, the Edenian prince, to achieve the prize on top of the Pyramid of Argus. Raiden didn't trust Shinnok but agreed so he could keep an eye on him. However in the final battle of good and evil in Edenia, Raiden is seen fighting along side the Forces of Light, and fighting Shinnok himself. This could hint that because Raiden was uncesseful in stopping Taven from getting to the pyramid, he felt no reason to partner with Shinnok. POWERS/MOVES: Raiden, being the lord of thunder is quite powerful. He has the power to manipulate and produce electricity, thunder and lightning. On top of that, he is a very powerful combatant as well as being a wise mentor and leader. His primary fighting style is Nan Chuan. He can produce lightning blasts and static bolts. He also has the power to teleport behind his opponent for a surprise attack. He is also shown to be able to fly, and he can focus his powers to fly charging towards an opponent raming them against a wall. Another move, he can hold his opponent high and transfer all the electricity in him to his opponent electrocuting them. This move can kill an opponent. Raiden carries his legendary thunder staff, which Raiden is very adeept at using as a weapon and as a tool to form portals to other worlds. It is tremendously powerful. It was shown that Raiden can release his thunder-like essence to cause an incredible blast. Characteristics *'Height:' 7' *'Weight:' 230 lbs *'Nationality:' Unknown *'Martial Art:' Various